Consequences of Falling
by lilpinkbunny
Summary: Based on the k.d. lang song. After Hermione begins a dangerous relationship can she deal with the consequences of falling? RR, but no flames... if you dont like, dont read. Tragic and Dark.


Consequences of Falling

Are you breathing

What Im breathing

Are your wishes

The same as mine

are you needing

What Im needing

Im waiting for a sign

My hands tremble

My heart aches

Is it you calling

If Im alone in this

I dont think I can face

The consequences of falling

Are you thinking

What Im thinking

Does your pulse

Quicken like mine

Are you dreaming

What Im dreaming

I cant read your mind

One step towards you

Two steps back

Feels like Im crawling

If Im alone in this

I dont think I can face

The consequences of falling

A girl hurriedly walks through the corridors of the old castle, her feet making a soft pitter pat as she advances. Spinning a maze through the castle, she turns corners and runs up stairs until finally she reached the forth floor.

Thunder clapped outside a window, warning of her impending misguided act. Her pace slows as she passes one of many gothic style windows. The pitch black sky becomes alive as lightning explodes in the sky. The contrast between the dark of the sky and the brightness of the lightning is irrepressible, yet she doesn't dwell on it as she continues down the corridor.

Finally, the room of requirement. She paces back and forth before a door appears and she runs in to meet her lover.

Her life had been fueled by nights like this for over a fortnight. He was there to wipe away the tears that another could not. Basic instinct told her that there would never be a real commitment between them, yet she held out hope night after night that something would occur to change his mind. Although she was not able to mentally acknowledge it, a psychological dependency had developed within her and this led to feelings of love and addiction that she felt wholly.

No words are said, they know each others wishes. She searched for his lips and discovers them quickly. His hands are gliding through the valleys of her body as they move to the bed. She falls on top of him with the grace of a ballerina pressing her body down every crevasse of his. The silk sheets caress his body as she presses onto him. She hears a 'zip' amidst the heat and hikes up her skirt. He guides her to him and they begin to gain momentum.

Her hands tremble as they build and he calls her name. She is certain that she isn't alone in this relationship. Her heart aches as he reaches his high and she comes near hers. Soon their pulses slow as they relax together, and sleep invades her body while the storm outside rages on.

Her lashes flutter as he moves quickly out of the welcoming bed. 'He's leaving!' she thinks rapidly. He marches through the room to a mirror and inspects the damage that the encounter has ravaged on his face. Rolling over she gets out of bed and looks for a change of clothing which she had left in the room previous to her most recent sexual experience. She puts on the new clouthing quickly and sits calmly on the bed, observing him. 'Is he thinking what I'm thinking?' she ponders in her head.

Irritably was all over his darkened face. His blonde hair was uncharacteristically mussed by the night's previous activity. She eyed him mischievously across the room. Now was the time.

"Drake?" The girl asked apprehensively. He was running his fingers through his hair, trying to fix the damage, "What's going on between us?" She knew what he would say and she regretted even asking.

Draco exhaled slowly. He had been dreading this. There was nothing that he could offer her. A relationship would never work. Matched together they were too awkward. He wanted to just tell her what he felt, that honestly, he just didn't have the energy to respond to the mass chaos that would ensue if anything happened between them. Draco decided instead to lie to the girl who had developed an uncanny dependency on tri weekly sexual rendezvous with him. Looking at her through the mirror he responded in a low drawling voice: "Hermione, didn't we decide it was only sex. That's how it is. Plus, I don't think Ron would be very happy if he found out."

Hermione's hopes were shot. She lay back down and picked up a book off the night stand. She read for a second and looked up at Draco again who was sitting on the other side of the bed, re tying his shoes. 'Now is the time' she thought to herself, but the moment was lost as Draco leaned across the bed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and lingered for a moment just inches away from her ear. He kissed the back of her neck and sexually mumbled into her ear: "Hermione… this has to stay between us. You know how Ron gets when you talk to other guys. Imagine if he knew who was fucking you" He kept his head pensively near her ear for a second and then slowly rose from the bed and started to the door, Hermione's eyes following him as more space grew between their bodies. Lightning re exposed his face, as he murmured, "same time tomorrow… be here." Hermione nodded her submissive nod, put the book down, and turn off the light. She heard the door click closed and she closed her eyes, hoping to escape to the world of dreams where none of her problems existed.

That's how it always went if she asked about their relationship.

Hermione had started to date Ron at the end of 6th year. Everyone agreed they were the perfect couple, and at first it seemed to be true. However, time told a different story. Ron was an extremely jealous person. Eventually Ron's jealousy reached the point where he wouldn't let Hermione talk to any other guys other than Harry. He was a trusted friend of both of them, and even better, had a girlfriend. Although it was an annoyance to deal with Ron's constant jealousy Hermione put up with it. She forced herself to believe that the only reason he acted in such a way was because he loved her. However, this theory was dispelled one night in the winter of 7th year when Hermione saw Ron, drunk, kissing Parvatie, the school slut. Hermione had run out of the common room that evening and wandered the halls, shaking and silently crying.

It just so happened that Draco couldn't sleep that night and was walking the halls trying to clear his mind. He saw her down the hall and immediately noticed her tear stained face. He approached her and asked if she was ok. Hermione had nodded no and he led her to the room of requirement. So overcome with grief was Hermione that she didn't question his motives or even care where she was being led to. She had spent an hour that evening pouring her heart out. Draco didn't say anything. He was to busy noticing for the first time her tragic beauty. Something was glamorous about how desperate she was. Nothing Hermione had said mattered to him anyway. Without any warning he had started to kiss her neck. Hermione went with the flow of what he was doing. She was willing to do anything, no matter how reckless or hasty it was to get back at Ron.

That's how silent nights away from the dorms started. Hermione slipped out after everyone was out of the common room, saying that she was appointed to watch the halls, because of being Head Girl, to patrol the halls. She survived on these meetings and yearned for them almost every time she caught Draco's eyes. It was so wrong and hot and out of character for her that no one suspected a thing. Hermione had been cast aside in the relationship and the impending death of the relationship and valued friendship was to much for her to bear. She ignored it, and strove to place her feelings aside.

Tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep she thought of Draco, and what she had wanted to tell him that night: She was pregnant.

Hope people liked it. This was originally written with a different ship, but I liked this pairing a lot better. Review. No flames!

-lpb


End file.
